Currently, a Gi local area network (Gi LAN) mechanism is applied more widely. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of application that UE accesses a network by using a Gi local area network. A flow classifier (Flow Classifier) is a logical network element, and is primarily used to perform deep packet inspection (DPI) processing on a packet. The logical network element may be integrated into a gateway such as a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN), or a packet data network gateway (PDN GW), or may be a standalone DPI device. A policy and charging rule function (PCRF) entity is used for policy control decision and a flow charging control function. A switch is primarily used for route processing of a data packet. A service node is primarily used for service processing of a packet, for example, video optimization processing on a video packet, and web acceleration processing on a web packet. A controller is primarily used for Gi LAN control, for example, controlling service chain (Service Chaining) processing of a service flow. A service chain in this application document refers to a processing process of multiple types of service processing performed on a service flow, for example, video optimization processing is performed on a video service flow first, and then firewall processing and the like are performed.
In the prior art, when single UE needs to send a service request to an Internet server by using a Gi LAN, the UE sends service request information to a controller; according to a service chain control method in the Gi LAN, the controller generates service chain control information corresponding to the service request initiated by the UE, and according to the service chain control information, the controller can process only a service chain corresponding to the service request initiated by the UE. When new UE initiates a service request, new service chain control information needs to be generated based on the service request of the new UE, and service chain control information of a service flow of another UE is not helpful to control of a service chain of the UE that is initiating the service request, thereby causing a great workload of service chain control that is based on the service flow of the UE.